Tayukun Lawliet
by SheLawliet
Summary: What if L had a past... That was completley unexpected. And what happens when the taskforce members find out? L's old occupation proved dangerous for him, but got 'Tayu-kun' fans? And who is Haruka? slight OC
1. Chapter 1

You could say that they were shocked at the least. He seemed like he was the kind of person to be a hater of pictures and video cameras when directed towards him. Yet there he was, on a video from around 8 years ago, singing and dancing for a live audience. Who would have thought of him as an ex-pop star? The world's greatest detective chose that very moment to look over at Light's computer screen. "What is Light-kun doing?" Light jumped in his seat, almost falling out of his chair.

"Ryuuzaki! What is this?! If you're so determined to keep your identity a secret then why go and become a nationwide idol?" Now he had everyone's attention, Matsuda, Mogi, Ide, Aizawa, and Soichiro all were also staring at the screen.

"What does Light-kun mean?"

"Hey Ryuuzaki, is that guy related to you? You didn't tell us you had a sibling!" Matsuda yelled stupidly, pointing at the star in the video.

"I don't," L said calmly, not bothered by the sudden stares of his peers.

"Don't even try to say that isn't you. And no pinning it on a case either!" Light was jabbing a finger towards the famous detective.

"Now wait a second, just listen to his voice, there's no way he could be a singer," Aizawa stated with satisfaction. Mogi nodded his head as to show that he agreed. Matsuda on the other hand seemed dissappointed.

"Why was Light-kun looking through those files?"

"Oh don't even start that! You obviously don't care that we saw, do too the fact that there wasn't a lock or password on it."

"Fair enough. Now if you don't mind, please turn off the video, and return to work. Kira is not going to just wait for you all to fish through my past." L stopped and put the tip of his thumb between his lips. "Then again," he mumbled, "If Kira is Light, then maybe destracting him isn't such a bad idea after all-" he was forced to stop due to the fist in his face.

"Shut up you bastard! I'm telling you for the last time, I am not Kira!"

"And I am telling you for the last time, an eye for an eye my friend." His foot connected with the young Yagami's face, sending him flying across the group of gathered men. "An eye for an eye," and with that he stood and took to the stairs. Once he was gone, Mogi and Soichiro helped get Light to his feet, Soichiro was mumbling about how unnessecary that was for two grown men to behave. Matsuda on the other hand, began chattering away as usual.

"Yeah, I'm so stupid! How could I have suspected L to be an ex-pop star? That's just rediculous, maybe all this Kira stuff is going to our heads, huh guys?" They all ignored Matsuda, and turned their attention to a sliding sound on the stairs.

L was gliding his way down the rail a rail in a red and black long sleeved jacket with his usual clothes on underneath. "Watari I am in need of fake licenses, would you be so kind as to bring them to me?" The guys all stared in shock as he gracefully half stepped, half jumped the railing. The older man brought out said cards to him, L fanned them out and chose one, handing back the rest. "What is the meaning of you early departure Ryuuzaki?"

"Oh just going to show my employees a thing or two. One of my former occupations won't give Kira any help as to find me, so why not?" He turned the other men in the room, giving Light a look that said 'Not a clue.' It was then that they realized that L had put on makeup to hide his insomnia, had a pair of plain black sunglasses in his right hand, and wore a thin gold chain around his neck with what seemed to be a wedding ring on it. Oh yeah, they were in for the surprise of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're…married?" Ide asked shyly as he cocked a brow. Mogi stared silently, but Matsuda had other plans.

"L you didn't tell us that you were married! You sly dog, I never would have guessed! Do you have any kids? Where are they? Do you still talk to your family?" He was practically jumping from over excitement, and he kept clapping his hands. "Wait, how old are you?" Now he just seemed confused. Typical.

L sighed, "First off I can't tell you how old I am, two, no I do not have any children, and three, stop that infernal jumping before something falls off a shelf. Another thing, I never once said that I was married."

"But you never said that you weren't," Mogi said while standing next to a baffled Aizawa. Light nodded his head at this statement while L and Watari stood with the hints of smiles playing on their faces.

"Well then, I guess we should get going, I wasn't expected until after you all were to leave so they should be a bit surprised."

"Ryuuzaki, don't you think it would be best to call Haruka-chan and tell her to be careful with your personal information?" Watari asked looking at the young detective. L full out smiled, surprising his team even further, he had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Yes, I probably should, but then again…" He chuckled darkly, "I have a better plan."

They soon arrived at a convention down town; a large grey building arose before them. L put the car into park, and they all piled out. There were hundreds of people just in the parking lot, many female heads turned as they moved their way across the between them and the entrance. _'Oh great I can't go anywhere without girls checking me out'_ thought Light. There were many gasps and screams and pointing fingers. Pretty soon they all found themselves in a crowd of what seemed to be fans. At first they didn't know why, but then they remembered the video they had seen. All sorts of things were being called out to the former star, not all of them being appropriate. There were things such as 'How is Haruka?', 'Where have you been?', 'I love you!', and, 'Tayu-kun you're the best!' Once they got out of the crowd Light turned to him and said "Tayu-kun?"

"Yes that is what they call me. Watari is known as Busha-san here."

"So… who is Haruka?" Everyone had been wondering that as well and thankful to Matsuda that they weren't the ones that had to ask. All the people in the room seemed to stop what they were doing to watch these strange men like they were from another planet. Suddenly the stage curtains pulled back to reveal a thin, black haired, green eyed woman in a sleeveless jacket that was just like L's. She wore a pair of tight blue jeans with white shirt underneath. She, too, had a ring, but hers was on her on her right hand and wore her gold chain around her neck. Cheers rose from the crowd, making it hard to hear Matsuda's sudden outbursts of excitement.

"That would be Haruka! Someone I am sure you would all like to meet!" L yelled above the voices of the screaming fans. Light never took his eyes off the woman, trying to find the relation between the two. "Light-kun, I do believe Amane-san is to appear here soon! She too knows Haruka! Not at a personal level but she is aware of her social status!" The woman on stage spoke into the microphone.

"Hello Japan! Tayu-kun should be here later on tonight, so be prepared for some odd behavior!" Light looked over to his right to find that L was no longer there. "We all know how he is, so watch my back for me please! I don't know how many more of his little 'surprises'," she made quotation marks in the air, "I can take!" That was when he and everyone else noticed a certain brunette with his glasses on walked up behind Haruka without her knowing. He stood by her with ankles crossed; he slipped his sunglasses off and held them in one hand while the other was a fist underneath his chin. He had one eyebrow cocked, staring at her with a smirk. "Let's see that jerk shock me now." Everyone laughed; L just wrapped his long arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder, earning a small yelp from the young woman.

"Well unless someone is willing to show you a videotape I am afraid that you have once again, missed an opportunity to see the adorable look you make when I surprise you." L made sure that his voice was carried through the mic so everyone could hear. He simply chuckled as she flushed and growled viciously.

"You're early," she hissed thru her teeth, "why aren't I surprised?" L/Tayu-kun laughed, holding her tighter.

"Actually I've come to believe that you are _very_ surprised, and I'm quite sure the crowd agrees." There was an expected uproar throughout the building. "You agree to," he sounded childlike, "don't you, Haruka-_chan_?" He purred the last part in a most mature way, opposing his earlier tone. Squeals filled the air along with laughter and a few pair of wide eyes from the group of men that arrived with him.

He suddenly straightened-up; releasing Haruka, with his thumb between his lips, standing straighter than the Taskforce had ever seen him. "We should get some cherries… you have obviously forgotten what you are in the presence of…" He said innocently. As if waiting for a cue, dozens of women dug thru their purses, removing jars of sundae-cherries, holding them up and rolling them onto the stage. "Oh, thank you all very much!" He walked over and plucked a jar from girl in her early twenties. He sat down in front of her and ignored the females touching his arms and tugging at his clothing. He removed the lid with a pop and slid out a cherry and put it in his mouth.

Light was terribly confused questions kept running in his head: Who is Haruka? What does she know? What _'presence'_ did L mention? Were they being videotaped? Is this a trap to get Light to give away his secret about being Kira? Is it all a test? But his question about the 'presence' Ryuuzaki mentioned was answered by the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

L stuck out his tongue to reveal that he had tied the stem in a knot. "Tayu-kun has the perfect tongue!" He took the stem in his fingers and gave a small smile. He turned towards Haruka and gave another innocent look.

"Is that true Haruka-chan? Do I really have the perfect tongue?" 'Yes!' the audience screamed, but Haruka just looked aggravated. "You know, it's not that hard. I mean you could do it if you practiced, but that requires training…" He stood and began walking in her direction. "But I wouldn't mind hearing you call me sensei." He lifted her chin with his finger, she turned her head away.

"Kyyahhh!" It was enough to make your ears bleed, Aizawa was sure of that.

"Damn fangirls" Ide said with distaste. Luckily he didn't say it loud enough to draw their attention.

Haruka didn't face him or the crowd, "After all this time you're still so sure of yourself, how typical of a grown man. Must run in your blood or something." His smile faltered a bit, everyone quieted down, no one seemed very happy.

L looked down his smile completely gone now except for the failed attempts at a fake one. "Well," his hair covered his eyes, "is there anything else you would like to say to me? That I am a spitting image of my mother perhaps?" It was silent. _Dead_ silent. Most of them didn't know why he got so touchy about his family, they could only guess, but they weren't sure.

"Tayu-kun…that…that's not what I meant to say…" She began stammering, something out of character for her.

"Of course not. You never mean to, do you?" He slowly took a strand of her hair between his fingers, only to drop it a moment later. There was a swift creaking noise followed by a loud bang, heads turned and eyes widened in surprise.

A short blonde female stood in the doorway with her arms still out from when she pushed the doors open. She wore a tight black shirt tied up by pink lace around her petite shoulders, a horizontally striped pink and black miniskirt that made her legs look longer. She had electric black combat boots that went to her mid-calf and pink fish nets. Her hair was long and straight but had two smaller pigtails held up with pink bows with cross bones on them. L looked up in slight shock, he always left before she arrived, but she was six hours early; and didn't know that L was Tayu-kun.

The girl looked at the crowd with sheer excitement and yelled, "Misa Misa is here!" Some younger girls and boys screamed with both surprise and happiness. Others stayed quiet, they were still waiting to see what would happen on stage. "Oh my God!-"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my God! Light! You're here! Light came to see Misa Misa perform!" She ran to him, jumping up and wrapping her arms around him earning a grunt. "Misa Misa is so happy Light-kun is here!" She smiled from ear to ear, her big blue eyes squinted shut.

L took his chance to back away from Haruka who was still staring intently at the floor. He knew that Misa would notice him, so he had to take control of the situation.

"Misa," Aizawa asked, "why are you here?" He never did like the remaining Amane.

She just turned to glare at him, still clinging to her boyfriend for dear life. "You're so grumpy all the time you should be more like Light! You're just jealous! Blah!" she stuck out her tongue and pulled the skin by her eye down in a childish fashion. Light sighed as Misa, once again, seemed to make the men around her feel older and willing to give her the last word. "Oh, by the way Light, I went by the building today, and guess what I saw!"

'Oh no. Don't tell me Matsuda forgot to turn off the screen.' They all sent a silent glare toward Matsuda, expecting whatever she found to be his fault. "Do you guys know who Tayu Kodinasai is? Well of course you, Light, have figured out who it is! I never noticed until I saw the video on your computer! I'm a fan of Tayu-kun and Haruka-chan, but I never would have thought!"

"The famous Misa Misa, I never thought I'd have the pleasure." L said this smoothly, holding out his hand.

"You shouldn't say that, you know Misa Misa!" They all started to sweat, only L and Watari kept a straight face, waiting to hear what she says. She left his hand to hang in the air and instead hugged him. "Tayu-kun you're my friend! I know who you are silly, you are Light's friend to." The atmosphere softened, they were all glad Misa knew to play along, and Watari was glad to know that he wouldn't have to tazer the young girl, he silently slipped the weapon back into his pocket.

Haruka gathered herself and turned to L, just to find that he was no longer there. She gazed frantically across the audience, calming down when she saw him. 'So he hasn't left me yet.' Slowly, she walked off the stage, heading toward the tall man. Then she heard him talking to Misa. "Yes I have come to know you quite well Misa, you are hard to miss."

"Well you're not exactly normal either Tayu, watching Misa Misa all the time."

"It's for your own good. If I don't keep an eye on you who will? I'm always putting up with your whining. I can't imagine what Light must go thru, you have so much energy and you don't even eat sweets!"

"What Misa wants to know is how you can eat sugar cubes each morning and truffles for dinner and not be fat!" They both laughed, L's a little quieter than hers. It was a battle of words, simple words, but a battle all the same. Haruka and the crowd wanted to know why they knew what the other does every morning and every night.

"You are very early today aren't you?"

"Yes well, Misa wanted to see Light but no one was home! You appear to be early as well by the way. Besides, Mochi wasn't at work!" She turned to Mogi, her newest undercover manager, and wagged her finger. "If Misa Misa has to put up with those meanies then so does Mochi!"

Mogi apologized with an impish expression. "Misa Misa," Matsuda said, "you know Tayu-kun and Haruka-chan? I didn't know that!"

"Yes! Well Misa doesn't know Haruka-chan but she does know Tayu-kun really well. Sometimes Misa Misa doesn't know if that's a good thing!" She laughed as did the others while L just rolled his eyes. Misa saw this and gave him a peck on the cheek making him blush. "Don't worry Misa is just kidding!"

"Misa-san as a taken woman you need to stop doing that."

"Then tell Misa why Tayu-kun sounds to terribly sad to say that, huh? Hehehehe!" Misa released L and stood with her fists on her hips.

"Ahem."

They all turned around to see Haruka standing there watching them intently. L looked at Misa and smiled. She got the idea. Time to do some acting! She turned to Light and winked knowing that he would get it.

"Oh, should I be careful what I say now?" Misa nodded in Haruka's direction. "Or is it okay?"

"It's fine," L understood that she was agreeing to play along and how she was asking if Haruka knew who he really was. Smart girl. "It's none of her business anyway." He restrained from laughing. There was a distinct 'huff' from behind him.

"You must be Amane Misa," Haruka stated, it wasn't a question. More like an accusation.

The petite blonde swiveled on her heal to face her, "Misa, or Misa Misa, either one is fine. Hello Haruka" she flashed her rather blinding smile. The opposing woman only showed a lack of emotion while her actions proved otherwise. Misa was being very patient.

"Right. Weren't you supposed to arrive _later_?" She didn't even try to disguise the bitterness of her words. L would have raised his eyebrows if he had had any. Misa's smile didn't falter but there was an undeniable flash in her eyes.

"Yes," replied Misa standing up to the challenge, "but I got a call saying that they needed me here immediately to entertain people since you were doing so poorly at it." Even Aizawa had to refrain from smiling at that. Matsuda was both scared and thrilled. Light was just being his douchebag self but also had to keep from laughing, as did Watari.

"Well now that most certainly cannot be the case," began L, disappointing Misa and making Haruka cheer him on in her head. "Because that's why they called me." He smiled as he pointed to himself with both hands. "So I take it that means that they intended for us to do a duet Miss Amane," he offered her his hand. She gladly took it and let him lead her to the stage. There were excited roars from the crowd that began moving away from a very stunned Haruka. He took the first mic in his long slim hand "Now we have never sung together before, so please do excuse us if we require some adjusting." He put the mic back on its stand and moved it to the side of the stage, Watari handed each of them a headset.

"Thank you Busha-san!"

"Thank you Busha-san. What song would you like to sing Misa-chan?" She blushed madly due to never being called that before. _Oh!_ She had to remind herself that this was L and she was happily taken as it was. She put her manicured hand over her mouth and looked over toward Light seeing if he noticed. He was just watching the crowd, that is, until some little brunette came up to him. She didn't know what either one of them were saying, but she did see that he was laughing and smiling and that little _slut_ was giggling and putting the moves on _her man_. And he was _encouraging_ it. She watched in horror as he took out his cellphone and handed it to her and she did the same. _Oh no he didn't!_

But he did. She saw it. She turned to L who had been waiting for a reply. He too was watching Light's little encounter, he looked back at her with a pained, knowing expression. Just a week earlier L had met Misa at her studio and told her about Light's many 'adventures'. She tried not to believe him, but they had become really good friends over the last couple of months, talking more, making sweets, and just actually… having fun.

So now she knew for a fact, seen it with her own eyes that Light didn't care about her; but she wasn't going to break down or fall apart. No, she had noticed the change within him, and how their relationship had gone so far. She had even asked L if he would show her all of the clips with her and Light which he was happy to do. She saw that Light had always been very cold to her. He wouldn't let her see the ones where Light told them what he thought of her, no matter how much she begged (Or tried to persuade him with sweets). She just looked him in the eyes and nodded. She knew exactly what she wanted to sing. She ran up and whispered in his ear, pulling away moments later, each of them with huge grins on their faces. L nodded and told the DJ the title and then went back to stand next to Misa. "Now this song is American, but it is dedicated to Light Yagami and Haruka-chan!"

"Hi Light! You'll have to introduce me to your little friend after the show." Misa said into the mic gravely.

Misa and L backed up and took their stances, Misa began:

"I wake up every evenin'

With a big smile on my face,

And it never feels out of place."

She strutted up and stretched very slow and seductively smiling slyly at him all the while. L went up and behind her, pulling her to him, standing straight and looking down at her. He continued:

"And you're still probably workin'

At a 9 to 5 pace

I wonder how bad the tastes?"

He bent down and lifted her chin towards his only for both of them to pull away quickly and take long strides toward the crowd suddenly seeming determined to take on the world. They both sang this time:

"When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell"

They were shouting to the crowd, L jumped down and helped Misa off the front of the stage. The two of them running too Light and Haruka while dancing with one another. L went up to Haruka and took her hand:

"Now where's your picket fence love?

And where's that shiny car?

And did it ever get you far?"

Misa was in front of Light and the young brunette he had been exchanging numbers with:

"You never seemed so tense love?

I never seen you fall so hard,

Do you know where you are?"

She swept out her arms so he could realize that they were in a crowded room filled with people that had noticed his moment with that other girl, many of them pointing at him and yelling 'womanizer'. The singing duo looked at Light and Haruka and began together again:

"And truth be told I miss you."

They seemed as if they were longing to touch them. Then they turned away slowly and began walking back to the crowd:

"And truth be told"

They both lifted up one of their legs and pointed up at the same time:

"I'm lying!"

The entire song went like that. It was pretty amazing to most, to some it was more along the lines of shock. All in all it was just funny.

Haruka looked embarrassed and hurt, Light just looked enraged. He began to approach Misa, fists clenched, L moved in front of her protectively. Light saw this and realized that L was taller than him by a good 3inches when he stood up straight, he stopped in his tracks. There were hushed voices trying to guess what was going to happen from the groups of people around them. Security guards were making their way over to the scene, unsure of what they were going to find.

"Misa," Light never looked away from L's face that seemed to be set in stone, "come here. _Now_." The last bit came out as more of a growl.

L lifted back one of his arms and placed it on her shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. She took a deep breath. "No." She was amazed that she had sounded as confident as she did. "No I don't think I will."

"Yes you will. Now come here." He was obviously losing his patience. Quickly. Everyone could see that, and it was making them all nervous. Soichiro watched fearfully, afraid of what his son would do. Ide noticed the crazed, maddening look in his eyes, truly seeing what L had warned them about.

"I'm afraid she won't be near you for quite some time Light," L looked beyond determined. "Busha-san, would you be so kind as to start the car? I believe we're done here." He threw the keys to Watari who caught them effortlessly.

"Of course Tayu," he turned to leave, only to call over his shoulder. "Who will be riding with us?" He wasn't looking at anyone, just asking as nonchalant as possible. He turned his gaze to L who shook his head.

"No I'm afraid I will be taking Misa along with me," he turned to her and smiled. "That is, if she doesn't mind of course?" He seemed both hopeful and sure of himself, a very odd combination.

Misa looked at L with a smile of her own, "of course I will go with you Tayu-kun!" She jumped up and pulled him into a hug surprisingly not tipping them both over. L's grin only grew wider with each passing second while Light's scowl did the same. Haruka didn't know what to say, she hadn't seen L smile like that in _years_. Yet, here was this girl, who had him smiling _all the time_. It wasn't fair she had known him longer, she was sure of it! She was Haruka Hitsugaya! She was a pop idol, beautiful, and smart! So all she wanted to know was what was so special about _her_? Why was Misa Amane so damn dear to him? She was just a stupid kid!

That was it! That's how she was going to end this thing.

"Tayu-kun, as a grown man you should know better than to play around with teenagers. That's pretty low, don't you think?" She smirked at her own comment.

L turned toward her faster than you could have read this sentence. His previous care free smile was long gone and replaced with a terrible expression. Something that made everyone wince. Just when they all thought L was going to blow up at her Misa stepped forward. "I'll have you know that I am a grown woman! I am 22 years old! I know that I don't appear my age sometimes but what in the hell would make you think that Tayu would do such a thing? That's disgusting and wrong! You obviously don't know him very well if you think that he would do that, he is a man of honor and justice! He would do whatever it takes to protect someone!" She was on fire, ready to knock someone dead if they so much as gave either her or L a dirty look. Said man was looking at the petite blonde with a sense of awe, "and to think that you call yourself his friend! Did it ever occur to you that maybe you're the one that's messed up in the head? You always bring up things to hurt him, and then try and bat those eyelashes of yours to get away with it! Well no more! You and Light can both find someone else to abuse!" She grabbed L's hand and began to stalk off with him in tow. "Good-day," she called over her shoulder.

"Hey now you wait just a minute," Light was abruptly cut off.

"I said good-day!" Misa slammed the door to the parking garage behind her as soon as L was passed the threshold she fumed for a few moments before looking up at him apologetically. "I'm sorry," there were tears in her eyes, "I know you hate being in a scene, let alone a public one, and I'm sure there were people recording the whole thing." She huffed with her arms crossed over her chest.

L was amazed, not because of her referring to herself in first person for so long, they had already accomplished that a few months ago. He was just utterly amazed by what she had said about him. "Misa," he was quietly, "did you mean it? What all you said in there I mean?" He was trying to refrain from getting his hopes up.

She looked him in the eyes with a faint smile. "Of course I did."

He also smiled weakly, but then he noticed that she was shivering. It was a lot colder in the parking garage than it had been inside. "You're freezing." It wasn't a question. He shrugged out of his jacket and put it around her tiny form. "Here, you're going to need it." He winked and turned, pulling her hand as he led her further in the lot, she was thankful that he didn't see the blush she had forming on her cheeks. "I hope you don't mind, but I don't exactly have a car waiting for us."

"We're walking?"

He laughed a healthy bellowing sound that echoed off the walls. "No," she could hear the smile in his voice. They turned left and out onto a nearly vacant lot. Now I say nearly vacant because there was a sleek cherry red motorcycle parked off to the side. Misa was slightly confused she just didn't see L as a motorcycle type. Yet again she hadn't really seen him as world class detective material either. "Zip up the jacket please, you'll get cold from the air outside," he gave her a laid back look which she decided suited him. He handed her a helmet, "Now I know you'll probably complain about helmet hair but we don't want to run into any paparazzi." She took the glossy black headpiece in her hands and watched him climb onto the bike and produce a key from his pants pocket and started the engine. He flipped back his hair and put his helmet on in what seemed to her like slow motion. She couldn't deny just how good he looked. He turned to face her and she hurriedly put her own helmet on to prevent him from seeing her blazing blush.

She swung her leg over the bike and held onto him tightly, feeling the lean muscles covered by his shirt, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He pulled out of the driveway and they flew out of the parking garage into the busy street, Misa just watched as they went by buildings, not even caring where he was taking her.


End file.
